El hombre muerto
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Por fin, el destino descansa en sus propias manos. ¿Se atreverá el hombre a enfrentarlo?


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**EL HOMBRE MUERTO**

El hombre ha abandonado la seguridad que su recinto le ofrece. Raras son las ocasiones en las que se atreve a aventurarse más allás de los límites de las doce casas. Tiene enemigos…muchos. Cada uno de ellos dispuesto a terminar con su vida sin compasión alguna. Sin embargo, el hombre es poderoso. No teme a hombre, mujer o criatura que pise la tierra; nadie, sin importar su fuerza, representa peligro para un magnánimo guerrero como lo es él.

El hombre solo teme a sí mismo.

Protegido por la noche, camina con paso ligero por los estrechos senderos empedrados que guian hacia su destino. La gravilla suelta repica bajo sus sandalias. La túnica, blanca y vaporosa, que le cubre se mece al ritmo de la brisa que le azota despiadadamente. Un par de gotas de lluvia caen sobre su rostro sereno mientras Zeus flagela el cielo con sus luces estruendosas. El hombre ni siquiera se inmuta.

Por fin, el lugar que busca se muestra ante sus ojos: Cabo Sunión, el desfiladero maldito.

Se detiene justo en la parte más alta de aquel risco infernal. Debajo, las olas de un mar violento se rompen contra la roca milenaria. El ruido retumba en sus oídos y una turbia idea llega a su mente.

Piensa en que ese sonido — crudo y aterrador — se asemeja al de las voces de aquellos infelices cuyas vidas habian alcanzado su fin en la mítica prisión de piedra. ¿Estaría la voz de Kanon entre ellas? ¿Acaso su hermano, el que tanto le había odiado en vida, regresaba desde el mundo de los muertos a buscarle? ¿Sería capaz de entregar su espíritu a Hades para terminar de una vez por todas con la pesadilla que vivía?

La muerte. Él mejor que nadie la conocía. Porque el hombre ya no estaba vivo, hacía mucho que había muerto. Desde el día en que su propia sangre le maldijo, jamás la vida volvió a significar algo para él. Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo? Ni él mismo lo sabe. ¿Cómo un hombre muerto puede arrancarse la vida? Una vez más, no tiene respuesta.

Sonríe sin desearlo. ¡Irónico destino que le hacía reír en vez de llorar!

Se acerca más al precipicio. Las piernas le tiemblan y, aún así, se esfuerza en seguir adelante hasta que un paso más no puede ser dado sin caer al vacío. Un súbito mareo le sobreviene y tiene que cerrar los ojos para apaciguar su mente. La decisión esta tomada. Su vida volverá a pertenecerle aunque fuera sólo para terminarla; así lo había dispuesto y él nunca cambiará de idea.

Su disposición nada tiene que ver con un escape, aunque muchos así lo juzgarán. No es un cobarde. ¡Por Athena que no lo es! Esos bastardos, egoístas e insensatos, que hablarán de él cuando su cuerpo destrozado sea encontrado en las rocas a los pies del Cabo, no saben siquiera de lo que hablarán. Ninguno de ellos, _nunca_, ha vivido el tormento que el hombre padece día con día. Los malditos no pueden imaginarse su sufrimiento. Sus manos no están manchadas de sangre como las suyas. Sangre inocente. Sangre amiga. Sangre fraterna. Ellos jamás se han convertido en espectadores de barbaries cometidas bajo sus propias órdenes. No conocen la impotencia que el hombre siente. ¡Sus espíritus no mueren cada día como lo hace el de él!

De pronto, el cielo se aclara y un poderoso trueno resuena en el silencio. El viento entona una triste melodía al oído del hombre. Una solitaria lágrima resbala sobre su rostro…una lágrima que la lluvia se encarga de limpiar.

¡Malditos dioses por cuyo dedo el destino fue escrito! ¡Malditos todos por arrancarle la vida! Él no pidió ser un escogido; él solo deseaba vivir.

Cómo todos, nació siendo un niño inocente e indefenso; una criatura sin vileza en el alma. Más, sin que lo deseara, había sido ungido por seres divinos para servirles. ¡Que triste el día en que su llamado se dejó escuchar!

Al principio fue un honor. Sueños de grandeza llenaron sus noches, mientras sus días transcurrían en medio de mitos hechos realidad. Con pasos agigantados fue alcanzando las estrellas; acariciándolas, conquistándolas, destruyéndolas con sus propias manos. Un héroe de leyenda nació el día en que Géminis cubrió al hombre de gloria. Sus hazañas y poderío sobrevivirían a sus días sobre la tierra. Se hizo de un nombre y creyó poder escribir su propia historia. Sería eterno; la inmortalidad era suya. La vida del hombre era perfecta.

Sin embargo, ahora no tiene nada. Todo le ha sido arrebatado. ¿Es ese el castigo por retar a los dioses? ¿Por llegar a creer que podía ser igual a ellos?

De la mano de una de esas criaturas sin corazón, su tormento había iniciado. El hombre nunca supo cómo ni por qué, pero el mal siempre habitó en él, agazapado en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón en espera del día en que el golpe final fuera asestado. Y ese temible día llegó. En el instante en que esa fuerza malévola despertó, él simplemente se extinguió.

Ares arrasó con todo lo que él era. Como un huracán, desoló su espíritu, confinándolo al más terrible de los encierros. Su cuerpo dejó de obedecerle y se entregó sin protestas a su nuevo amo. Uno a uno, sus seres queridos cayeron bajo su poder; todo en aras de los planes del dios de la guerra. Cegó sus vidas sin remordimientos ni consideraciones. Los que se rindieron ante él, sobrevivieron. Los opositores fueron enviados al reino de la muerte.

Y fue entonces cuando realmente deseó la muerte. Gritó por ella, pero nunca llegó. Se retorció incesantemente en el ardiente fuego del infierno en que su propio cuerpo se había convertido, sin embargo, nada sucedió. Día tras día, noche tras noche, escuchaba al cruento dios burlándose de él. Atrapado dentro de sí, no podía más que presenciar sus masacres; ninguna resistencia estaba a su alcance. Se convirtió en un embajador del miedo, en un portador del dolor.

Gracias a una ráfaga de aire, el hombre despierta de sus divagaciones. Siente frío. Está agotado de pensar.

- ¡Señor Arles! -escucha que le buscan. ¡Ah! El viejo Gigas. El repugnante ser, cuya fidelidad había comprado años atrás. Más no es la presencia del decrépito anciano lo que le sorprende, sino el nombre al que ahora responde: Arles.

"_¿Cómo puede un hombre olvidar su propio nombre?_" Se pregunta.

Por enésima ocasión, no hay respuesta a sus cuestionamientos. Sólo sabe que lo ha olvidado. Que ahora, ya no es quien solía ser. No es más un santo. No es más un guerrero. Ni siquiera es un hombre.

Saga. Se repite a sí mismo. ¡Saga es su nombre! El ingenuo muchacho que en su infundable candidez creyó poder cambiar al mundo, el mismo crío que juró a sí mismo conquistar su destino. Pero ese ser repleto de sueños, de deseos y de esperanzas ya no existe. Tan solo es un borroso recuerdo del pasado; uno terriblemente doloroso. En su lugar, hay un cadáver. Un muerto capaz de hablar, ver y escuchar. Un muerto cuyo corazón late, pero no siente. Porque está muerto. El hombre lo sabe.

Y aún asi se resiste. ¡Porque no quiere morir! ¡Todavía tiene mucho que dar! Da rienda a sus lágrimas; que queman, que hieren. ¿Por qué de pronto tiene miedo a la muerte cuando toda su vida la ha esperado? ¿Se está convirtiendo en el cobarde que no desea ser?

Entonces, comprende. No es así como se supone que pasaría… no es así.

Siempre imaginó que moriría de pie, cómo los árboles. Con la cabeza en alto y orgulloso de su legado. Se dijo a sí mismo que moriría como guerrero; en pos de un mundo mejor, en pos de una esperanza. Cuando eso sucediera, los imaginaba a su lado. A sus compañeros de Orden. A su diosa. Compartiría la grandeza con ellos. ¡Su leyenda sería intocable! Y así, cuando todo hubiese llegado a su fin, se reencontrarían en los Elíseos para morar ahí eternamente.

Como el resto de sus anhelos, aquel también se había esfumado. No habría glorias para él en esa noche, mucho menos compañía. Sólo y miserable; así habría de morir. Nuevamente los abandona, tal y como lo hizo años atrás. Cuando la Guerra Santa de inicio, el hombre no estará ahí para pelear con ellos. Su única opción será obsérvales desde su prisión en el rincón más inhóspito del Infierno. Pero lo hará con gusto, porque su muerte, significa esperanza para ellos.

¡Por eso está ahí! ¡Lo ha recordado! La determinación regresa a su mirada verde y nuevos bríos le animan a seguir adelante. No flaquerá. No se rendirá. Su vida por la de muchos. Un trato con el diablo… un trato que ha aceptado.

Suspira una vez más y mira al horizonte. Piensa en su hermano. Al fin se reunirán, de eso no tiene duda. Piensa también en los otros; esos a los que deja atrás. En sus manos deja el futuro, y sabe que no le fallarán. Quizás, si el destino así lo desea, se verán algún día y, entonces, escuchará de sus bocas las cánticos de guerra y las historias de las glorias que él no vivirá. Estará orgulloso de ellos. Siempre lo ha estado, y espera que ellos lo sepan.

¡El momento ha llegado! ¡No mira atrás! Da el último paso, uno del que no podrá regresar. La caída es inminente. No más miedo. No más duda. El último de sus pensamientos vuela a él: su amigo... ¿Dónde estará? En secreto, reza una plegaria con la que entrega su alma a la muerte.

Y entonces ¡lo ve! A lo lejos: Aioros. Solitario, en medio de la cegadora blancura de ese infinito vacío que supone es la muerte. Se ha volteado y ahora le mira de frente. Una sonrisa adorna su semblante, cálido y reconfortante, como lo fue en vida.

- Te esperaba, mi amigo.

Le tiende la mano, y el hombre se aferra a ella sin dudarlo. El corazón se le oprime a la vez que las lágrimas vuelven a ahogar sus ojos. Pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría. Su tiempo juntos será escaso. No pertenecen al mismo lugar; ambos lo saben. Su camino juntos dura tan solo un par de pasos y eso es todo. Se vuelven a separar.

Una punzada de dolor recorre todo su cuerpo. Siente como golpea contra la fría roca. El mar azulado, se tiñe de carmesí como la sangre. Su boca, que por un momento se abrió para dejar escapar un grito, ahora se ha cerrado. El dolor se ha esfumado y tiene el cuerpo entumecido. Sus ojos no se abren mientras su respiración se apaga poco a poco. Expira. Ha descansado.

Entonces, súbitamente, bañado en un sudor frío, despierta. Mira a su alrededor y reconoce el lugar. Está en la habitación del Patriarca; dormitorio que ahora le pertenece. Se maldice a sí mismo. Maldice a los dioses. ¡El sueño ha terminado pero la pesadilla continúa!

Una vez más, el hombre estaba equivocado.

-FIN-

* * *

_"Mostradme a un héroe, y yo os escribiré una tragedia."_

F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

**NdA:** Este fic está inspirado en el cuento del mismo nombre por el escritor uruguayo Horacio Quiroga. Los que han leído a este autor sabrán que esta historia ni siquiera se compara con su terriblemente trágica obra, pero lo mío no es el drama.

¡Por fin tengo algo de Saguis entre mis fics! ¡Wi!

Espero les guste y dejen reviews que ya saben lo mucho que se les agradece.


End file.
